In Denial
by Ash512
Summary: Jily. Set in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Lily gets up hungry in the middle of the night and walks down to the kitchens. During said walk she thinks about her year so far.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Pairing: James Potter and Lily Evans**

**This is the first story I have EVER written so pleasseee be honest with me :)**

If she thought about it (which she often tried not to) Lily Evans was forced to realize how much had changed so far this year.

Ugh she HATED thinking about James Potter at all but somehow her whole year seemed to revolve around the stupid prat.

It all started on September 1st. She has been so ecstatic to have been made Head Girl she arrived at least 20 minutes early. Although excited, she couldn't help but be curious about who had been made Head Boy. She had been shifting through possibilities on who it could be since she received her letter and was pretty sure it was most likely Remus Lupin, of all the other Prefects he was by far the most responsible, and he was her friend so she thought he'd be the most fun to share Head duties with. As she was dropping off her things in the Prefect's cabin she saw a tall, messy haired boy also putting his things in that same cabin. For a second she thought she had walked into the wrong compartment.

"Uh..." she had said with a extremely confused look on her face.

That's when he turned around and she instantly noticed the gleaming Head Boy badge pined to the front of his robes. She froze on the spot. 'You've got to be kidding me' she thought. 'This is a joke, its got to be.'

She started laughing hysterically

"Uh, Evans, you okay there?" Potter had said.

"Ha, Ha! Okay where's Remus? Funny! Yeah, right, YOU?" she had said between fits of laughter.

"Err, Remus? What are you on about?" he asked sincerely confused.

"Well, Head Boy... You? Yeah right, that's rich!" she said still laughing.

His face fell and he looked well.. hurt. "Yeah, I'm Head Boy, nice to know you think its hilarious Evans" he had shouted and stormed off.

Ever since that day it felt like they had been thrown together. They had pretty much every class together, they had to run the monthly Prefect's meeting together, and run patrols together and have their Head meetings together. It was horrid. He is SO annoying. Everyone just ADORES him, he isn't even funny. And why all those girls feel the need to hang on his every word she would never understand. He. Wasn't. Cute. There was nothing attractive about that stupid cocky smile, or that rats nest he calls hair. So what if he could score a bunch of goals, no one really cares about Quidditch anyway. And my God all he seems to do is stuff his face…..

At that moment her stomach growled and she realized she was starving. She had decided to skip diner so she could catch up on homework. She looked at the clock on her night stand, it read 1:00 am. One of the many lovely perks of being Head Girl is you can pretty much get away with anything. Wandering the halls at night? It's okay Head duties! Late for class? Oh, Professor I was just doing my Head duties. So smiling, she got up, put her night robe on, put on her slippers, grabbed her wand and headed to the kitchens.

Coincidentally, the route she was taking just so happened to be the same route she and Potter had taken on their first night on patrol together two weeks ago. That had been an interesting night….

If she thought about it (which, like we know, SHE DOESN'T DO) she hadn't exactly dreaded it, in fact it was kind of fun, NO not fun, but not exactly horrid.

_It was the first time she had seen Potter without his horde of disciples or even his precious Marauders and she was shocked to discover he was a bit nervous to be alone with her. He didn't seem to know what to say and if he said anything he stumbled over his words. She wasn't nervous per say but cautious, she kept looking over her shoulder expecting to see Black or Peter jump out of some corner and pull some stupid Marauder-like prank on her. After about half an hour of paranoia and nothing happening they both seem to relax and actually talk civilly. Okay, so she had had fun, she had never laughed so much in her whole life. They had talked about everything from classes to home life, Quidditch, obviously, and just about everything under the sun. Time had seem to fly that night and before they knew it they were at the bottom of the staircases leading to the dorms._

"_Well, that wasn't so bad," she had said smiling._

"_Goodnight Potter."_

"_James." he had said,_

"_What?"_

"_My name. Its James." he said with that NOT cute half smile of his._

"_Well I know that…" she said rolling her eyes._

"_Than call me James." he said tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear._

_She closed her eyes and swallowed at his touch._

"_Goodnight James." she whispered._

_He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "goodnight Lily" and kissed her cheek._

Subconsciously Lily touched her cheek.

Well whatever so after that day James, I mean P-O-T-T-E-R wasn't as much as an insufferable toe-rag. Come to think of it he was, well, sweet even in front of others. He didn't tease her anymore, well other than playfully. I guess you could say they were borderline friends? I guess, ugh WHATEVER… Her stomach growled again and she was reminded of what she was even doing out of bed in the first place 'Oh yeah, food.' she thought. She was walking down the last set of stairs to the kitchens. She tickled the pear and walked in.

In was really bright in the kitchens, it was such a contrast to the dark corridors it took her eyes a minute to adjust. As they were she heard a squeaky little voice.

"Hello miss, how can Daisy serve you miss?"

"Um can I get some pumpkin pie?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes miss"

"Lily?" she heard a familiar voice.

She froze. 'Really? I cant get away from this kid!' she thought and her stupid heart deciding to pick up the pace didn't escape her notice either.

"Potter?" she asked finally able to see in the blinding light.

He smirked. "I thought I told you to call me James, _Evans_." he put emphasis on "Evans" and it sounded weird coming from his lips, she hated to admit it but she liked it way better when he called her Lily.

"Okay, sorry, _James_, what are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing.."

She rolled her eyes "Eating. Obviously."

He gave her a pointed look. "Oh, uh, right" she said blushing scarlet like her hair.

He chuckled, stuffed his face, pulled up a chair and motioned for her to take it.

She sat down and made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

"Oh my god slow down there piggy" she laughed.

He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"Ew!" she shrieked and shoved him in the side playfully.

He swallowed and said "whatever I'm sexy and you know it."

"Ha! So you think!"

"Aw you cant deny it. Look at my super sexy manly muscles" he said flexing his arms.

"You got me there James." she said sarcastically.

At that moment the little house elf came back out with Lily's pie, bowed and backed away into a corner.

They sat in a comfortable silence while they ate. Halfway through her second slice of pie Lily noticed James's eyes were starting to droop.

"James!" she said smacking his arm. "Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." he said rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Well, lets head up to the tower before you pass out again"

"Kay"

They thanked the house elves and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

Halfway there James let out a long sigh and threw his arm over Lily's shoulder, which made Lily's stomach flip in not entirely an unpleasant way "well I'm stuffed" he said yawning.

"Well I'll say you ate enough to keep a small country fed for a year" she said patting his stomach which despite the copious amount of food he had just ingested was muscled to perfection, Lily blushed and quickly withdrew her hand. James raised and eyebrow but she didn't notice in her desperate attempt not to look at him.

They were quiet until they reached the staircase separating the dorms. A sense of Deja-vu dawned on both of them and they smiled, Lily blushed and subconsciously touched her cheek again.

"Err, um, yeah, goodnight James" she stammered and turned to walk away.

"Lily" he sighed grabbing her arm.

"Hmm?" she said, blushing from her neck to the crown of her head, and hesitantly turned around.

OH WHATEVER so he was GORGEOUS and extremely funny and smart and athletic and she LOVED being around him, she was in denial SO WHAT?

"C'mere" he said softly.

"What?" she mumbled looking everywhere but at him.

He cupped his hands on both sides of her face "Look at me"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, than she opened her eyes and looked him in his beautiful hazel eyes. "Hmm?"

"Goodnight Lily" he said moving his left hand to cup the back of her neck, sliding his right arm around her waist pulling her close, her breath hitched and he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Lily sighed, threw her arms around his neck, threaded her fingers through his unruly but smooth hair and deepened the kiss.

His eyes flew open and he whispered against her lips "I knew it."

"Shut up" she laughed and brought him to her lips again.

Kissing James was better than she ever allowed herself to imagine. They fit together so perfectly. After quite a while, even though in only felt like seconds to the two, they pulled apart breathing heavily and were each heading to their respective dorms.

"Oh wait, Lil, so does this mean were finally together?" James asked hopefully.

"Are you asking me out?" she teased.

"Yes.." still nervous and hopeful.

"Than yes" she smiled.

He ran up and kissed her once more gently but passionately.

"Wait what do you mean finally?" she asked pulling away.

"Yeah finally" he chuckled kissed her cheek and went up to his dorm.

They were inseparable ever since….

**A/N: I'm working on a follow up to this one should be written soon.**

**PLEASE Rate and Review.**


End file.
